1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention concerns a self-inflating support device. More particularly, the present invention concerns a self-inflating support device for deployment in a seating device. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a self-inflating support device for use in an automotive seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The use of inflatable pressurized supports in a chair or seating device is known. Devices currently known have a pump or similar inflating device associated therewith a expanding a bladder, or similar inflatable member, disposed within the device. Typically, the bladder of the inflatable support is molded to such a shape as to support the back of a seated person when air is introduced into the bladder. Yet, air pumps may clog and/or disfunction after repeated use, thereby necessitating expensive repair or replacement.
For example, one such typical lumbar supporting device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,568, issued May 14, 1985 to Baxter et al. Baxter teaches a lumbar and sacroiliac support comprising a resilient wedge-shaped member and a modified U-shaped air bladder which is filled to a selected air pressure in a uniform manner. The air bladder is filled with air by a hand-operated pump which is equipped with a release valve. This not only requires manual pumping, but also presents the potential of pump or valve malfunction.
What is needed is a self-inflating support device, thereby eliminating the necessity of a pump or other inflating means. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.